hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Euron Greyjoy
El rey Euron Greyjoy, apodado Ojo de Cuervo, es Rey de las Islas del Hierro y del Norte desde 300 d.C., elegido en una asamblea de sucesión tras la muerte de su hermano Balon. Es el capitán del Silencio, un barco tripulado enteramente por mudos cuyas lenguas fueron arrancadas por Euron. Su emblema personal es un ojo rojo bajo una corona de hierro negro sostenida por dos cuervos.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 45, Samwell. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Pilou Asbæk como Euron Greyjoy ([[Game of Thrones)]]Euron es descrito como un hombre atractivo de piel clara y cabello y barba negras. Usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo; de acuerdo a su sobrino Theon, el parche oculta "un ojo negro brillante de malicia". Su ojo derecho es de un azul brillante y es reconocido como su "ojo sonriente". Además, sus labios son azules debido a su inclinación por beber color-del-ocaso. Es un hombre de temperamento impredecible, conocido por su deleite por los juegos mentales y la guerra psicológica a todo aquel que se gana su ira. Es odiado por sus hermanos por ese motivo. Es un guerrero hábil y manipulador, y es descrito como astuto, sagaz e implacable. Historia thumb|260px|Euron a bordo del Silencio by Mike Hallstein©Euron fue el segundo hijo de Lord Quellon Greyjoy y su segunda esposa, Lady Sunderly; su padre ya tenía tres hijos de un matrimonio previo y uno de Lady Sunderly. Euron y sus dos hermanos Balon y Victarion convencieron a su padre para unirse a la Rebelión de Robert, atacando el Dominio hacia el final de la guerra. Después de que Lord Quellon muriera en la Batalla del Mander, el nuevo Lord Balon regresó a las Islas del Hierro con sus hermanos.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, Las Islas del Hierro. Durante la Rebelión Greyjoy, Euron planeó navegar hasta Lannisport y quemar la flota Lannister aun anclada. La Flota de Hierro, comandada por su hermano Victarion Greyjoy, siguió el plan y destruyó la fuerza naval de las Tierras del Oeste.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 24, Theon. Poco después de la guerra, fue exiliado de las Islas del Hierro por Balon Greyjoy como castigo por seducir y violar a la esposa de Victarion, por lo que fue advertido de nunca regresar mientras Balon viviera. Victarion quiso matar a Euron y lo habría hecho a no ser por el tabú contra el asesinato de la misma sangre.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 1, El Profeta. Tiene varios hijos bastardos pero no le importan ni preocupan. Desde su exilio, el Silencio ha navegado, saqueado y violado por todo el mundo. Euron sostiene que ha viajado hasta Asshai e incluso afirma que navegó el Mar Humeante y vio las ruinas de Valyria. Una vez poseyó un huevo de dragón, pero sostiene que lo arrojó al mar en uno de sus arranques de mal humor.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 29, El Saqueador. Eventos Recientes Tormenta de Espadas Llegan hasta Robb Stark las noticias del regreso de Euron Greyjoy a Pyke tras la muerte de Balon y de su reclamo sobre la Silla de Piedramar. Lord Sawane Botley objeta su reclamo y Euron lo hace ahogar en un cubo de agua de mar.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. El regreso tan repentino de Euron hizo creer a algunos que estuvo implicado en la muerte de Balon. Festín de Cuervos thumb|260px|Euron llega a la asamblea de sucesión by Ertaç Altınöz© thumb|260px|Euron durante la asamblea de sucesión by zippo514©Euron regresa a las Islas del Hierro al día siguiente de la muerte de Balon. Afirma haber navegado por todo el mundo y lleva consigo como prisioneros a variosA World of Ice and Firebrujos de Qarth, que podrían haberle enseñado magia negra. En la asamblea de sucesión llamada por su hermano Aeron, Euron promete conquistar todo Poniente usando dragones, los que, sostiene, puede atar a su voluntad con el Cuerno Dragón. Es elegido rey, derrotando a su sobrina Asha, a su hermano Victarion y otros contendores. Euron hace ejecutar a Lord Baelor Blacktyde después de que éste se rehúsa a aceptarlo como rey.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 1, El Profeta. Lanza una campaña de saqueo sobre el Dominio, pillaje que resulta exitoso. Tras la Batalla de las Islas Escudo, Euron entrega tierras y títulos a sus seguidores y a los hombres de confianza de Victarion. Envía a Victarion y a la Flota de Hierro a buscar a Daenerys Targaryen y le ordena cortejarla en su nombre y traerla a ella y a sus dragones de vuelta a Poniente. Danza de Dragones Euron se proclama el tercero de su nombre desde el Rey Gris, Rey de las Islas del Hierro y del Norte, Rey de la Sal y de la Roca, Hijo del Viento Marino y Lord Segador de Pyke.Danza de Dragones, Apéndice. Le entrega a Victarion el Cuerno Dragón para llevarlo a Meereen. Victarion recuerda que los "regalos de Euron están envenenados" cuando escucha que el sacerdote rojo Morroqo le dice que aquellos que soplen el cuerno morirán. De acuerdo a Morroqo, distingue varias amenazas contra Daenerys en las llamas. Sólo puede ver sus sombras y sostiene que la que representa más peligro es: :"Una cosa alta y retorcida con un ojo negro y diez largos brazos, navegando en un mar de sangre." Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 33, Tyrion. Vientos de Invierno Citas :"Soy la tormenta, mi señor. Soy la primera tormenta y la última" - Euron a Rodrik HarlawFestín de Cuervos, Capítulo 29, El Saqueador. :"A ver, amigos míos, decidme, ¿quién conoce más dioses que yo? Dioses de los caballos y dioses del fuego, dioses de oro con ojos de gemas, dioses tallados en madera de cedro, dioses esculpidos en montañas, dioses de puro aire... Conozco a todos los dioses. He visto a sus pueblos ponerles guirnaldas de flores, derramar en su nombre la sangre de cabras, de toros y de niños. He oído como les rezan. A todo lo largo y ancho de este mundo, en un centenar de idiomas, siempre rezan igual. Cúrame la herida de la pierna, haz que esa doncella me quiera, concédeme un hijo varón fuerte. Sálvame, socórreme, hazme rico... ¡protégeme! Protégeme de mis enemigos, protégeme de la oscuridad, protégeme del dolor de tripa, de los señores de los caballos, de los esclavistas, de los mercenarios que hay ante mi puerta. Protégeme del Silencio. ¿Crees que soy un hombre sin dios? Vamos, Aeron, ¡tengo más dioses que nadie que haya izado una vela! Tú, Pelomojado, sirves a un dios, pero yo he servido a diez mil. Desde Ib hasta Asshai, cuando los hombres avistan mi barco... empiezan a rezar."Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 18, El Capitán del Hierro. :"Tal vez podamos volar. Todos nosotros. ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo, a menos que saltemos de una alta torre? Ningún hombre conoce de verdad lo que puede hacer, a menos que se atreva a saltar."Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 29, El Saqueador. Familia Galería Euron Greyjoy by Amoka©.jpg|Amok© Euron_Greyjoy_by_Javier_Bahamonde,_HBO©.jpg|Histories & Lore Euron_Greyjoy_2_by_Amoka©.jpg|Amoka, FFG© Euron Greyjoy by Henning Ludvigsen, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Henning Ludvigsen, FFG© Euron Greyjoy by Natascha Röösli, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Natascha Röösli, FFG© Euron Greyjoy (2) by Mathia Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Euron, Falia and Lord Hewett by Mathia Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Euron Greyjoy by Mathia Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Euron Greyjoy by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Euron_Crow's_Eye_by_mattolsonart©.png|Matt Olson© Euron Greyjoy by Paul Phillips©.jpg|Paul Phillips ©2012 Euron_Greyjoy_by_Dama_Delirio©.jpg|Dama Delirio© Crow's eye by Joe Harty©.jpg|Joe Harty© Euron by Elisa Poggese©.jpg|Elisa Poggese© Crow's Eye by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Euron_Greyjoy_by_Bella_Bergolts©.jpg|Bella Bergolts© Euron Crow's Eye by JB Casacop, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|JB Casacop, FFG© Crow’s Eye by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Islas del Hierro Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Reyes